In some engine applications, the engine is required not only to provide power to a conveyance to move the machine, but also to other systems of the machine. For instance, in large track type tractors and mining trucks, the engine powers hydraulic pumps to operate implements (ripper, blade) of a tractor or a dump cylinder for moving the dump bed of a mining truck. While there are many ways to configure an engine to provide power to hydraulic pumps, all gears of the gear train and all rotating shafts (e.g. crank shaft, cam shaft) must be adequately rotationally supported in order to avoid unacceptable stress concentrations and/or premature failure of one or more engine components. Spatial constraints in and around an engine make it problematic to arrange a gear train to properly distribute power from a crank shaft to the various pumps (e.g. lubrication pump, power take off pumps, fuel system pumps, etc.) and cam shaft that are necessary for proper operation of the engine and machine, while avoiding stress concentrations that could shorten engine life.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.